Hillary clinton
hillary clinton was a evil demon disguised as female politician that wants to gain control of the united states, and once one is in control of that office they are well on their way to conquering the world. the demon is genderless, as demons dont have genders. well at least liberal demons dont hillary has the title of η βασίλισσα των ανθρώπων του ανθρώπου που δέχεται τις χαρές της ζωής χωρίς τιμή, which literally means "the queen of the people of the man who receives the pleasure of the life at no price," when put into proper grammar, "The Queen of the Liberals." Her biggest enemy is Donald Trump, or Rex Publicae, "King of the Republicans," very roughly translated. backstory hillary clinton was born in the year right leader at the right time with the right plan and was born of αποτυχία άμβλωση αιμομιξία, which is better left untranslated, ifyouknowwhatimsayin hillary was soon abandoned as a child and then when 20 years old began to smoke acid. it felt good and soon hillary changed her name to hilray the grate and proclaimed herself queen to bill clinton, another abandoned child, became the american king who nearly conquered the world. after bill-gavemonicasuck-clinton was no longer president of teh worlds most powerful section of land, hilray soon changed name to hillary-iliketoliealot-clinton and tried to overthrow the trump organization, but failed and accidentally corrupted the minds of every milenial in the year -fuck BC. hillary co-wrote the book "Poems of Truth : Adam Sandler is Gay, the true story behind LGBTQ's favorite actor." the book was a critical and commercial failure, selling less than 1 copies and getting a 0/69 on IGN. this being true, hillary introduce a poem that served as a spinoff to adam sandler is gay, the hit 2017 poem, titled hollywood's sandler is an LGBT2. the original poem sold 10,000 copies, and made $1 million, but the spinoff sold significantly more, selling 24,701,983 copies, and making $706 billion. However, unlike the original poem, which got a 97% on Rotten Tomatoes, indiacting "pretty gud," the spinoff got a -27%, indicating "really fucking spoiled rotten with a hint of catepillar shit." The poem was considered a ripoff of the goodreads nomiated original comedy poem, and 76 copyright claims were filed against the hilray the grate international reform movement, the company that realeased hollywood's sandler. the ripoff "comedy" poem is called "the adam sandler of adam sandler comedy poems," because it uses mostly stupid comedy rather than intelligent comedy like the original, and the ripoff lacks rhymes, unlike the original. all of this made hillary quit the comedy poem industry in 2017. in 7890, clinton died from a combination overdose of all of the inductive drugs, as well as dungeon drugs mixed with heroin mixed with acid mixed with an injection of the Ugly Virus, the same virus Donald Trump survived. immediately after taking all of these, hillary had died off within 63 seconds, 1 second per gender, according to liberals. hillary ended up in hell because of the 1000 Sins of Hillary, and ended up being beaten by Julius Caesar who was in hell after Donald Trump beat his ass back in 50 BC, but he went to hell for horrible crimes and was killed by brutius maximus. hillary re-adopted the name hilray after leaving hell in the year nmkgf976, and sought out to kill donald trump who is now the american king restoring teh world to its original conservative state. soon after hilray escaped into teh country, her ran for president but failed to become it. hilray now lives alone in solitude and has not been seen for 9070 days. end of reign of terror ever since january 20 2017 hilray has ended her reign of torture and terror and now lives in the basement of bill cosby's dungeon. today hilray is remembered by no one because no one cares about her anymore. the only remnants of her reign of terror are various ancient buildings in a state of ruins, which 99% of the liberal crack religion temples have been demolished, only 63 remain today, many of which are in a horrible state, and the only one of the two books that still have copies today is hollywood's sandler, the ripoff of adam sandler is gay. Poems of Truth was eradicated in the year fegelein and only one extremely-hard-to-find webpage contains the story, but it is a version that was badly translated into Chinese Mandarin. It is the closest we will ever get to finding Poems of Truth, or 真理的诗亚当·桑德勒是同性恋，女同性恋同性恋双性恋变性人同性恋最喜欢的演员背后的真实故事 (Zhēnlǐ de shī yàdāng·sāng dé lēi shì tóngxìngliàn, nǚ tóngxìngliàn tóngxìngliàn shuāng xìng liàn biànxìng rén tóngxìngliàn zuì xǐhuan de yǎnyuán bèihòu de zhēnshí gùshì). hilray is remembered for nothing else. this wasn't funny i know Category:Democrats Category:Anti-Conservative Category:Adam sandler is gay Category:Rejected by the flying speghetti dick Category:ID PLEASE Category:Also, inglorious basterds was fucking boring. Category:The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell Category:Sucks major balls Category:Gayfags Category:Hey, you have a license for that? Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pessimists Category:SJWs Category:Failures Category:Racists Category:Sexists